My childish and possessive boss
by Zaico B
Summary: The next Chapter is up - the ending - . RnR ne.. GaJe/yaoi/boyxboy/HaeHyuk slight KyuMin. Chapter 1 : HaeHyuk. Chapter 2 : Kyumin
1. Haehyuk side

Hachi is back..

bawa fict gaje nan aneh.. ^^

* * *

**-My Childish and Possessive Boss-**

Author : My self, Hachimitsu Mashitta

Cast :

~ Cho Kyuhyun

~ Lee Sungmin

~ Lee Donghae

~ Lee Hyukjae

Pairing : HaeHyuk slight KyuMin

Genre : Romance, Family

Rating : M

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : All cast punya mereka masing-masing dan yang jelas punya TUHAN!

Warning : Boy x Boy , GaJe, EYD yang gag sesuai dengan kamus besar #set deh lebay amat. maap maap aja kalo banyak salh salah kata, karena saya disini hanya menuangkan ide saya. Dan maap semaap2nya kalo menyinggung pihak yang terlibat

Summary : Summary? jaah.. belon bisa bikin summarynya. Langsung baca aja nde..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't Like? yaa gag usah dibaca laah**

**.**

**No basa-basi any more!**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Childish and Possessive Boss  
**

Pukul 10.30 malam waktu Korea Selatan. Di salah satu bangunan apartemen yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan tidak terlalu terpencil, terlihat ada dua sosok namja manis yang sedang bersiap-siap. Yang reader ketahui mereka ingin pergi kesuatu tempat

.

_Didalam apartemen.. _

.

"hyung..! kajja! Kita berangkat. Aku tidak mau dimarahi bos.!"

"ne! sebentar lagi"

Namja manis yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu kini tengah merapihkan pakaiannya dan mempersiapkan barang-barangnya. Kemeja putih dengan lengan pendek, celana jeans biru pekat dan yang terakhir jaket tebal untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya

Sedangkan barang-barang yang kini tengah ia siapkan diantaranya ponsel, dompet yang berisi beberapa ribu won, dan tidak lupa name tag miliknya. Name tag? Ya, kedua namja manis ini hendak pergi berkerja. Kalian pasti tau kalau seseorang yang kerja pada malam hari dengan mengenakan pakian yang sangat tidak formal

Setelah dia yakin dia sudah cukup rapih dan siap, dia pun bergegas keluar kamar hendak memakai sepatunya dan menemui namja manis lain yang tadi memanggilnya 'hyung'

"huft..~ cepatlah hyung.! Aku tidak mau diberi 'hukuman' lagi oleh bos!" ucap namja manis yang sedari tadi masih setia menunggu hyungnya didepan pintu keluar sambil bertolak pinggang

.

**Sungmin POV **

.

"ne ne.! arrasseo.!" Ck! Adikku ini tidak sabaran sekali sih.! Dengan cepat aku memakai sepatu milikku

"nah sudah selesai! Kajja Hyukkie kita berangkat!" aku langsung menarik tangan namja manis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ada namdongsaengku

"eh eh hyung apa kau sudah mengunci pintunya?" Tanya Hyukkie yang ternyata agak kaget dengan tarikanku. Tanpa menengok menghadapnya, aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan

Ck! Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan siapa diriku ini. Reader pasti sudah tau, ne Lee Sungmin imnida. Dan namja manis yang ada disampingku ini Lee Hyukjae, anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang kini aku miliki. Ya, kami sudah lama hidup hanya berdua saja sejak kepergian kedua orangtua kami ke sisi Tuhan

Tapi bagiku itu taka pa, karena kini kami sudah bisa hidup mandiri untuk bertahan hidup dikota yang teramat besar ini. Ya walaupun dengan cara bisa dikatakan rendahan kami berkerja untuk tetap hidup

Ya, berkerja. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang diluar sana yang berangkat kerja pada pagi hari, aku dan Hyukkie berangkat pada malam hari seperti sekarang ini. Kami berkerja disuatu bar yang cukup terkenal di Seoul setiap harinya, berangkat dengan menggunakan subway begitu juga dengan cara kami kembali pulang

"hyung itu kendaraannya sudah datang"

"ne"

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ketempat kami berkerja jika tidak sedang ramai, hanya butuh waktu 25 menit. Huft..~ benar saja, sekarang kami sudah sampai. Hyukkie langsung menarik tanganku dengan segera masuk kedalam bar, ya aku tau kalau dia terlambat pasti kami, salah, maksudku dia akan..

"terlambat 30 menit.."

_Shit! _

.

**Author POV **

.

_Shit! _

Umpat mereka dalam hati. Baru saja mereka hendak masuk kedalam ruang ganti untuk para pegawai, namun langkah keduanya terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara berat seorang namja yang diyakini mereka adalah bos mereka

Sungmin dan Hyukjae membalikan tubuh mereka kearah suara yang mengintrupsi langkah mereka dengan takut. Lebih tepatnya Hyukjae, karena yang akan mendapat 'hukuman' berat adalah dirinya

Setelah mereka membalikan tubuh mereka dengan sempurna (?), keduanya hanya menunduk dalam. Terlebih lagi Sungmin, karena dirinya lah Hyukjae akan mendapat 'hukuman' dari sang bos. Tidak henti-hentinya Sungmin mengutuk dirinya yang bisa dibilang lelet itu. Dan berulang-ulang kali pula Sungmin meminta maaf kepada adik manisnya, walau Hyukjae sendiri pasti tidak mendengarnya

'_sial! Namja macam apa kau ini Lee Sungmin?! Hanya karena keleletan dirimu ini lah adikmu akan dalam __**'bahaya'**__! hyukkie-ah jeongmal mianhae'_

"nde, mianhae D-donghae-sshi" ucap Hyukjae meminta maaf membuka suaranya ditengah ketegangan yang kini dideranya. Sedangkan yang tadi dipanggil Donghae, kini hanya menatap datar pada keduanya

"nde, maafkan kami Dong-" kini Sungmin yang meminta maaf, namun ucapannya terputus oleh Donghae

"Hyukjae kau ikut denganku, sedangkan kau-" jari telunjuknya menunjuk Sungmin, sedangkan tangannya yang lain kini sudah menggenggam lengan Hyukjae

"datangi meja nomor 2, adik sepupuku ingin bertemu 'lagi' denganmu" sambungnya. Donghae menekankan kalimat 'lagi' pada Sungmin

"nde, arrasseo" jawab Sungmin dengan anggukan. Yang setelah itu, Sungmin sudah dapat melihat Donghae yang menarik adiknya kelantai atas, yang dia tau itu adalah tempat private milik Donghae

Hyukjae hanya menunduk dalam disetiap langkah menuju ruangan 'khusus' milik Donghae. Dia sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae padanya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan hyung satu-satunya itu atas keterlambatan mereka, karena tadi dirinya juga memiliki kendala dengan seragamnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang, namun dapat ditemukan

_Brak _

Suara keras akibat benturan pintu yang ditutup dengan lumayan keras oleh Donghae mengembalikan kesadaran Hyukjae dari pemikirannya. Dan langsung dikunci oleh Donghae

Donghae menuntun Hyukjae kesofa besar yang sudah tersedia disana, lalu membaringkan tubuh ramping Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae sendiri hanya diam ikut menuruti saja, matanya tertutup, tidak berani melihat dua bola mata yang kini menatapnya tajam

Dengan cepat, Donghae naik keatas tubuh ramping Hyukjae dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya dan kedua tangannya yang berada disenderan sofa sehingga mengunci pergerakan Hyukjae. Perlahan tatapan Donghae kini meneduh, tidak tega melihat Hyukjae yang pasrah dan ketakutan. Kepalanya mendekat mengarahkan bibirnya kemata Hyukjae yang masih setia tertutup

_Chup _

_Chup _

Donghae mengecup kedua mata Hyukjae yang tertutup bergantian. Hyukjae yang merasakan benda kenyal dan sedikit lembab menyentuh kelopak matanya pun membuka matanya, menyebabkan tatapan keduanya bertemu

Hyukjae masih menatap Donghae dengan takut-takut. Ya, dia takut kalau Donghae akan memarahinya atas kesalahannya

"kenapa lama sekali chagi.?" Tanya Donghae lembut, tatapannya pun tak kalah lembut membuat Hyukjae salah tingkah sendiri dan menyebabkan warna kemerehan disekitar pipi hingga kekepalanya

"m-mian, H-hae aku mmph.!" Hyukjae hendak menjawab, namun Donghae telah menyandera bibirnya. Mata Hyukjae kembali menutup merasakan sentuhan lembut Donghae yang perlahan mulai bermain kasar

Dengan nafsu yang perlahan mulai memuncak, Donghae melumat bibir sexy Hyukjae. Lidahnya terulur menjilat bibir Hyukjae meminta akses bagi lidahnya untuk mengabsen dalam rongga mulutnya. Hyukjae yang mengerti langsung membuka belahan bibirnya, menerima benda lunak tak bertulang milik Donghae menjelajahi seisi mulutnya

Lidah Donghae yang sudah lihai membelai lidah milik Hyukjae yang masih untuk mengajak lidah Hyukjae saling bergulat. Hyukjae mulai menggerakan lidahnya atas ajakan Donghae. Donghae yang merasa ada pergerakan dari lidah Hyukjae tersenyum puas dalam aktifitasnya

Suara kecipak ditambah dengan suara lenguhan dari mulut Hyukjae mengalun indah didalam ruangan tersebut. Keduanya saling mendominasi walau akhirnya Donghae lah yang lebih mendominasi, saling bertukar saliva satu sama lain. Hingga kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen menghentikan pagutan bibir mereka

Nafas mereka yang terengah-engah dapat terdengar jelas oleh keduanya. Mata Hyukjae masih tertutup dengan bibir membengkak dan sedikit terbuka memberi kesan sexy bagi makhluk yang menatapnya dengan lapar. Lidah Donghae kembali keluar, mendekati kelopak mata Hyukjae. Menjilatnya bergantian, kembali menyuruh Hyukjae agar membuka matanya. Hyukjae yang kembali merasakan basah dimatanya, langsung membuka matanya. Menatap Donghae sayu

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Donghae yang kembali dengan nada yang terkesan dingin itu. Hyukjae sudah tau itu, dia sudah hafal kalau bosnya ini tengah 'ngambeek' padanya. Ya, ngambek Donghae tidak sama dengan ngambek pada umumnya. Dan agar mengliangkan ambekan Donghae ini, pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama

Ya, Hyukjae sudah hafal betul setiap sikap Donghae. Karena mereka ini sebenarnya sudah menjadi kekasih sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Tepat dimana hari pertamanya berkerja di bar milik Donghae. Hyukjae awalnya Donghae hanya bercanda dan sangat terkejut saat ternyata Donghae benar-benar ingin memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar bos dan pegawai. Jujur, ternyata Hyukjae mulai menikmatinya. Walau terkadang Donghae-nya bertingkah kekanakan dan possessive

"aku tadi ingin menjawabnya, tapi-"

_Chup _

Ucapan Hyukjae terhenti karena Donghae yang kembali mengecup bibirnya

"jawab saja" kata Donghae dingin

_Huft.. selalu seperti ini _

"tadi dijalan macet"

Bohong. Ya, Hyukjae hanya bisa berbohong karena tidak mau menyangkut pautkan hyungnya

"lalu, kenapa tidak kau angkat telfon dariku?" see, Donghae yang kekanakan dan possessive kini mulai keluar

"eum.. itu karena ponselku mati" lagi-lagi Hyukjae berbohong, dia tidak mengangkat panggilan dari Donghae karena dia tau Donghae akan bicara banyak dan berlaku kekanakan dan possessive

"huft.. baiklah. Kali ini kau akan mendapat 'hukuman' karena dua kesalahan-" Donghae member jeda pada kalimatnya, matanya masih menatap Hyukjae-nya dengan tajam

"pertama, karena kau terlambat datang. Baik datang berkerja, maupun datang menemuiku. Kedua, karena kau berbohong padaku" Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk memberitau Hyukjae, tidak didengar dengan baik oleh Hyukjae. Karena tangan terampil Donghae sedari tadi mengelus kejantanan miliknya

"eungh.. H-hae ah.." desahan Hyukjae lolos dari bibir sexynya

"kau tega sekali Hyukkie.!" Donghae mengatakannya dengan sedikit membentak Hyukjae, tangannya juga meremas kuat kejantanan Hyukjae seiring dengan ucapannya

"tiga hari kau tidak datang kemari untuk menemuiku.! Apa kau sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih lain?!" lanjut Donghae

"eungh.. ah H-hae mian ah.. i-itu karena ouh.. henthikan sebentar Hae eungh" Hyukjae ingin memberitau kepada Donghae kenapa selama tiga hari dia tidak datang ke bar miliknya. Kalian tau kenapa? Itu juga karena Donghae, karena dia lah Hyukjae tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar selama tiga hari. Dan kalau sebabnya, sama dengan sekarang. Terlambat datang beberapa menit

"apa kau tidak kasihan denganku yang tidak menjamahi tubuhmu? Aku frustasi mendengar desahan dari kamar-kamar lain yang sedang melakukan 'itu'. Sedangkan aku tidak, karena kau tidak datang. Kau tau itu?" sebenarnya Donghae tidak marah kepada Hyukjae, seperti yang dia katakana. Dia hanya rindu kepada Hyukjae-nya dan menimbulkan sifat possessive yang teramat sangat

"eum.. ne ah.. mian, mianhae ne..? eung.." Hyukjae hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada Donghae. Karena dia tau, dia tidak akan menang dan harus mengalah

"aku maafkan kau jika kau mau dan harus mau menemaniku untuk tiga hari kedepan" tangan Donghae masih meremas-remas kejantanan Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk lemah

"good boy" dan dimulailah permainan diantara keduanya

Bibir Donghae sekarang tertuju pada leher jenjang putih nan mulus milik Hyukjae, membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. Sedangkan hanya bisa mendesah nikmat menerima perlakuan Donghae

Tangan Donghae bergerak keatas, membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Hyukjae lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Ciuman Donghae kini berpindah kedaerah rahang tegas dan telinga Hyukjae. Tangannya yang bebas digunakannya memelintir nipple Hyukjae dengan gemas, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk membuka celana Hyukjae

Naked. Kini Hyukjae sudah full naked. Donghae menghentika aktifitas membuat tandak kepemilikannya pada tubuh Hyukjae untuk menatap sambil mengagumi indahnya tubuh kekasihnya itu

"eum.. masih indah Hyukkie" mata Donghae kini menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuh Hyukjae, dari atas sampai bawah. Hyukjae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya agar semburat merah dikedua pipinya tidak terlihat oleh Donghae

"eungh.. assh.. ouh Hae akh.." desahan erotis Hyukjae kembali terdengar kala Donghae menyerang nipple-nya dengan ganas. Mata Hyukjae terpejam menerima sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat ditubuhnya. Tangannya meremas suraian rambut dark-brown Donghae, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya

"hllup.. aku merindukan hllup ini" kali ini Donghae yang mendominasi diantara desahan Hyukjae. Tangannya masih membelai, meremas dan mengocok cepat kejantanan Hyukjae. Kuluman Donghae pada nipple Hyukjae berpindah pada nipple lainnya

Dirasa cukup, Donghae mulai turun mengecupi dan member tanda kepemilikan diperut rata Hyukjae. Semakin lama semakin turun, hingga Donghae nyaris menyentuh kejantanan Hyukjae

Donghae menjauhkan kepalanya, mendongak keatas menatap wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat sangatlah sexy dimatanya. Membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangannya menegang. Dengan cepat, Donghae melepas seluruh pakian yang sedari tadi masih ia pakai. Namun kini tubuhnya sudah sama dengan Hyukjae, full naked

Memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang tak kalah tegang dengan milik Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang melihatnya hanya menatap takjub pada kejantanan Donghae yang berukuran besar itu

Donghae kembali mendekatkan kepalanya kearah kejantanan Hyukjae, tidak ingin berlama-lama Donghae langsung memasukan kejantanan Hyukjae kedalam mulutnya

"eungh.. aah masukkan lebih dalam Hae ouh.." Hyukjae meminta Donghae untuk memperdalam kulumannya dan langsung dituruti oleh Donghae

Tangan Donghae yang menganggur membantu Hyukjae agar segera cum dengan cara mengocok dan sesekali meremas twinsball milik Hyukjae

"Hae akuuh akan cum eungh.." Donghae makin gencar melakukan service pada tubuh Hyukjae

"akh Donghae.!" Dengan pekikan yang cukup keras itu menandakan Hyukjae sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Nafas Hyukjae terengah-engah selepas dia klimaks

Donghae tidak menunggu Hyukjae untuk mengatur nafasnya berlama-lama, langsung menarik tangan Hyukjae agar segara bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya. Ketika Hyukjae bangkit, dia langsung dihadapkan oleh kejantanan Donghae yang sukses membuat pipinya merona kembali

"sekarang giliranku" ujar Donghae seraya membelai sendiri kejantanan miliknya. Hyukjae langsung menepis tangan Donghae yang menghalangi pemandangan yang menurutnya cukup mengagumkan itu. Sedangkan Donghae kini tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Hyukjae

Hyukjae mulai mendekatkan kepalanya, mengecup ujung dari kejantanan Donghae

"akh.. langsung masukan Hyukkie"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Hyukjae langsung mengulum kejantanan Donghae bagai sedang mengemut lollipop ukuran jumbo. Saking besarnya kejantanan milik Donghae, hingga mulut kecil Hyukjae tidak dapat memasukan semuanya kedalam mulutnya

Sesekali Hyukjae menggesekan giginya pada kulit batang kejantanan Donghae, yang dapat membuat Donghae mengeluarkan desahannya. Hyukjae pun yang mendengarnya makin semangat melakukan blow job pada kejantanan Donghae

Tangan Donghae terulur menuju belahan bokong Hyukjae yang terlihat sangatlah menarik dimatanya. Donghae meremas gemas bokong Hyukjae, mengelus singe hole milik Hyukjae

"eungh.." Hyukjae melenguh dan sedikit terganggu dari aktifitasnya karena merasakan sesuatu tengah menggoda hole miliknya. Namun Hyukjae tau, benda itu tidak lain adalah jari panjang milik Donghae yang kini tengah mengusap, mengitari, mengelus dan sekarang sedang berusaha menerobos hole-nya

"ah.. Hyukkie akuh akan segera ouh.. cum" desahan Donghae kembali memfokuskan Hyukjae dalam hisapan pada kejantanan Donghae. Dan tidak lama dari itu suara lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut Donghae yang menandakan Donghae telah mencapai puncaknya

"hah hah hah.. lepas Hyukkie" ucap Donghae menghentikan Hyukjae yang kini tengah membersihkan kejantanan Donghae dari sisa klimaksnya dengan cara menjilatinya

"Hyukkie hisap" Donghae menyodorkan ketiga jarinya didepan mulut Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae langsung mengulum ketiga jari Donghae dengan antusias. Membasahinya dengan saliva miliknya

"sudah, sekarang berbaliklah" Donghae menarik ketiga jarinya dari dalam mulut Hyukjae saat dirasanya sudah cukup. Dan juga, Donghae membantu Hyukjae agar membelakanginya

Seketika bibir Donghae terasa kering saat melihat hole Hyukjae yang merah berkedut-kedut seakan minta dijamahi. Donghae menjilat bibirnya yang tadi terasa kering, ketiga jarinya yang tadi sudah basah oleh saliva Hyukjae kini diarahkannya kedepan hole Hyukjae

"kita mulai ne chagi?" Tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae untuk meminta izin untuk memulai tahap intinya. Hyukjae yang sudah mulai lelah hanya dapat mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban

Donghae mengemut ketiga jarinya didalam mulutnya, membasahinya sebentar dan mulai focus ke hole yang kini terpampang indah didepannya. Dia mengelus hole itu dengan ketiga jarinya, yang mendapat erangan protes dari Hyukjae

"AKH.!" Hyukjae memekik sakit saat merasakan hole miliknya langsung diterobos oleh ketiga jari Donghae. Setetes air mata meluncur dari sudut matanya, kini dia benar-benar merasakan tubuhnya bagai dibelah dua. Dia merasakan perih di bagian belakangnya

Donghae yang mengerti bahwa kekasihnya ini tengah menahan sakit yang teramat sangat pun mendiamkan ketiga jarinya didalam hole Hyukjae

"Hyukkie gwaenchana?" jujur saja, walaupun kini Donghae tengah dikuasai nafsu yang besar tapi dia tetap tega jika harus Hyukjae-nya tersakiti seperti ini

"um.. ne, gwaenchanayo. Bergeraklah" jawab Hyukjae dengan pasti, dia pun ingin segera menyelesaikannya sekarang juga

Sudah mendapat izin dari Hyukjae, Donghae tidak ingin membuangnya sia-sia (?), Donghae dengan perlahan menggerakan ketiga jarinya bersamaan keluar-masuk hole Hyukjae

Perlahan, Hyukjae mulai rilex. Terlihat dari hole Hyukjae yang menerima ketiga jari Donghae yang bergerak keluar-masuk. Erangan kesakitan Hyukjae kini telah berganti dengan desahan nikmat saat Donghae menumbuk sweet spot didalam hole-nya

"eung.. terus.. aah.. disana" badan Hyukjae ikut tersentak saat Donghae menggerakan ketiga jarinya mulai kasar

"aah Hae aku akan cum eungh.." dengan cepat Donghae titik didalam hole Hyukjae. Tidak lama, Hyukjae mendapatkan klimaksnya untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuhnya hampir saja roboh begitu saja, kalau saja tangan kekar Donghae menahannya

"kita belum selesai Hyukki..~"

_Plop _

Donghae menarik ketiga jarinya yang tadi tertanam didalam hole Hyukjae. Dia turun dari sofa, mengangkat Hyukjae ala bridal style menuju kasur yang berukuran king size miliknya. Membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae diatasnya, Donghae merangkak menaiki tubuh Hyukjae bertumpuan dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya kini menatap wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat lelah

Bibirnya kembali menyambar bibir Hyukjae, namun kini tanpa ada nafsu yang ada hanya rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang tersalurkan dari ciuman itu. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, Donghae segera melepas tautan bibir mereka. Menatap wajah Hyukjae yang sudah memerah luar biasa

"kita lanjutkan ne" Donghae mulai mengarahkan kejantanan miliknya yang sudah mengang hebat ke hole Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, kedua tangannya meremas seprai kasur Donghae siap menahan yang ia ketahui sangatlah sakit

Seringai dibibir Donghae makin mengembang saat melihat Hyukjae-nya sudah pasrah untuk dimasuki olehnya. Satu tangannya menggenggam kejantanannya, mengarahkan agar kejantanannya bisa masuk dengan sempurna dalam saru hentakan

_Jleb _

"AKH.! S-sakit" Hyukjae menjerit kencang saat kejantanan Donghae berhasil tertanam didalam hole-nya. Terlihat oleh Donghae, cairan merah mengalir dari dalam hole Hyukjae yang ia yakini itu adalah darah

"akh! Appo sshh.." Donghae mulai menggerakan kejantanannya membuat Hyukjae merintih kesakitan. Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Hyukjae, Donghae mengocok kejantanan Hyukjae. Dan hal itu berhasil, Hyukjae mulai menikmati permainan Donghae

"ah! There Hae! Ah ah ah.. " Hyukjae merasakan kejantanan Donghae menyentuh sweet spot-nya. Erangan dan desahan terus mengalun indah dari keduanya hingga mereka segera mencapai puncaknya

"ah ah ah.. aku ingin keluar Hae ah" ujar Hyukjae diantara desahannya. Badannya ikut bergerak seiring dengan genjotan Donghae yang makin cepat dan liar, sampai-sampai terdengar pula suara decitan kasur akibat pergerakan Donghae yang luar biasa cepatnya

"eunngh.. ne, bersama Hyukkie" Donghae yang gerakannya sudah cepat makin mempercepat tempo genjotannya

"Ah! Donghae..!"

"Ah! Hyukkie..!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan, mencapai klimaks mereka yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Donghae yang sudah benar-benar letih membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hyukjae karena dia tidak mau jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Hyukjae yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Donghae menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang naked. Menarik pula tubuh Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya

"saranghae Lee Hyukjae" ucap Donghae setelah mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang mendengar itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua bola mata Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya teduh

"jeongmal?" Tanya Hyukjae memastikan, dia juga masih menatap mata Donghae, mencari kebenaran dari tatapan Donghae. Dan benar, tidak ada kebohongan yang terpancar dari mata sang bos

"nde, jeongmal saranghae Hyukkie" Donghae memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil dimata Hyukjae

"nado, nado saranghae my bos" balas Hyukjae dengan senyuman yang terpantri diwajahnya. Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa singkat, lalu memeluk Hyukjae dengan possessive. Seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan dan membiarkan Hyukjae pergi dari sisinya

"jangan berbohong dan jangan datang telat lagi. Arra?" Hyukjae yang mendengar itu terkikik pelan lalu kembali mendongakan kepalanya. Memberi senyuman termanisnya, mengangguk kepada sang bos

"arrasseo"

Donghae ikut tersenyum, sekilas Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae dan kembali mendekap Hyukjae didalam pelukannya hingga sepasang kekasih itu terbang kealam mimpi masing-masing

**KyuMin side.. **

"apa tuan mencari saya?"

"nde, temani aku malam ini"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huwaa.! Gag nyangka bisa selesai dalam sehari

Wow.! Lagi-lagi fict baru GaJe lagi yang author bawa

Waduuh.. maafin author yang bukannya melanjutkan chapter ff yang lain, eh malah membuat ff baru ne? Soalnya hari ini author lagi pengen dan niat banget buat nih ff

Buat KyuMin side-nya akan author buat, jadi yang sabar ne. Muadah-mudahan author yang moody ini selalu punya mood yang baik, jadi bisa mem-publish KyuMin side-nya

Seperti biasa ne, review-nya..


	2. Kyumin side

Hachi is back..

Seperti readerdeul minta, Hachi membawa lanjutan dari fict 'My Childish and Possessive Boss'. Tapi ini pair utamanya KyuMin. Mian kalo kelamaan

* * *

**-My Childish and Possessive Boss-**

Author : My self, Hachimitsu Mashitta

Cast :

~ Cho Kyuhyun

~ Lee Sungmin

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : M

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : All cast punya mereka masing-masing dan yang jelas punya TUHAN!

Warning : Boy x Boy , GaJe, EYD yang gag sesuai dengan kamus besar #set deh lebay amat. maap maap aja kalo banyak salh salah kata, karena saya disini hanya menuangkan ide saya. Dan maap semaap2nya kalo menyinggung pihak yang terlibat

Summary : Summary? jaah.. belon bisa bikin summarynya. Langsung baca aja nde..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't Like? yaa gag usah dibaca laah**

**.**

**No basa-basi any more!**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Childish and Possessive Boss**

**.**

**KyuMin Side.. **

.

Sungmin masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatap dua sosok yang berjalan menuju 'ruangan' sang boss hingga keduanya lenyap dari pandangan Sungmin

Setelah dirasanya kedua punggung namja tadi menghilang, Sungmin mengederkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya cukup lama, sama halnya dengan bossnya yang menunggu namdongsaeng-nya. Catch you.! Detak jantung Sungmin bergerak tiga kali lebih cepat dari sewajarnya saat mata rubanya berhasil menangkap 'sosok evil'(?) di meja VIP yang diatasnya terdapat papan kecil yang bertuliskan angka dua

**Sungmin POV **

Ck.! Ada apa dengan jantungku ini.?! Jantungku makin bergerak cepat tak wajar kala aku mengetahui sosok itu ternyata juga tengah menatapku dari tempatnya. Tidak tau mengapa, tapi aku merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan mengitari disekeliling tubuhnya

Kugerakan kedua kakiku menuju tempat namja itu, tapi rasanya sulit sekali hanya untuk menggerakkan kakiku. Tubuhku merinding saat melihat seringai tercetak disudut bibirnya mulai berkembang. Kulihat dia hanya duduk sendiri ditempat VIP itu, tanpa ditemani wanita-wanita atau namja-namja yang lain. Hanya sendiri, tidak tau mengapa hatiku ini berjerit senang kala mengetahui hal lama jarak antara aku dan tempat dia berada makin menipis

Hingga tinggal beberapa langkah lagi..

Dan ya.! Kini aku sudah berhadapan dengannya dengan batas meja diantara kami. Aku segera membungkukan badanku sedikit, tanda member hormat kepada namja ini. Ya, aku selalu melakukannya kepada setiap pelanggan yang sedang ada keperluan denganku

"apa tuan mencari saya?" Tanyaku dengan sesopan mungkin. Karena disini berlaku kata 'Tamu adalah Raja'

"Sungmin-ah, aku sudah sering datang kesini dan menemuimu. Dan aku yakin kau sudah tau namaku, jadi panggil aku dengan namaku saja" jawab namja ini cukup panjang lebar hingga tercipta keadaan canggung diantara kami

"huft.. nde, ada apa Kyu?" tanyaku berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tercipta. Ya, namja ini namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang bisa kubilang tampan, tajir dan jangan lupakan bahwa dia adalah adik sepupu dari boss ku

Kulihat dia bukannya menjawab, yang ada dia malah makin mengembangkan seringainya yang sukses membuatku takut. Matanya menatapku intens, dari atas lalu kebawah, lalu keatas lagi menatap wajahku yang 'sedikit' ketakutan. Ingat, sedikit.!

"tidak perlu bertanya, pasti kau sudah tau Min" aku yang diam karena takut akibat tingkahnya, belum dapat memproses otakku untuk berpikir apa maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun

"maksudmu?" mungkin karena gerakan reflek, kepalaku sedikit kumiringkan kesamping karena aku benar-benar belum mengerti maksud Kyuhyun

**Sungmin POV end**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV **

"maksudmu?" matanya membulat penuh dan kepala yang dimiringkan kesampig membuatku ingin cepat-cepat menyerangnya. Ya Tuhaan.. makhluk ciptaanmu yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini benar-benar tidak mengerti atau hanya ingin membangunkan serigala lapar yang siap menyantapnya.?!

_Sret _

"Kyaa.!" Pekikannya cukup membuat telingaku sakit

Aku yang sudah gemas dengan makhluk ini, langsung kutarik hingga sekarang dia berada dalam dekapanku

"sst..! jangan berisik Min.! kau hanya mengganggu pengunjung yang lain" ya, karena pekikannya tadi, dapat kulihat pengungjung bar ini langsung berbalik menatap kami tajam. Sedangkan namja manis yang kini sudah dalam dekapanku kini mulai menengkan dirinya dari acara keterkejutannya saat tanganku menariknya

Aku tersenyum kecil saat merasakan debaran dari dada Sungmin. Tidak berbeda jauh dengannya, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat ini, jantungku juga bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya

Kupejamkan mataku saat menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang sangat kurindukan, walau kami terakhir bertemu tiga hari yang lalu. Saat aku menyantap tubuhnya habis-habisan. Dan pada hari selanjutnya dia tidak datang kesini, hingga kami bertemu lagi hari ini

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

**Author POV **

Sungmin yang awalnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun, perlahan mulai menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya namun tidak lebih tua darinya

Tangan terlatih Kyuhyun mulai bergelia dipunggung dan bagian bawah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin yang merasakan itu mulai tersadar dari acara 'mari-menikmati-pelukan-hangat-Kyuhyun'

"m-maaf Kyuhyun-sshi, tapi aku masih ada pekerjaan lain yang ha-" ucap Sungmin sambil berusaha lepas dari dekapan Kyuhyun. Namun ucapannya langsung di potong oleh Kyuhyun

"tapi.. aku yakin Donghae hyung sudah mengizinkanku untuk meminjammu" Kyuhyun yang memang tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Hingga Sungmin merasa sesak karena pasokan oksigen didadanya menipis. Sedangkan tadi saat Sungmin mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar 'sedikit' possessive hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, dan tidak tau mengapa kedua pipi chubby-nya memerah sempurna

Namun, sedetik kemudian dia teringat siapa nama yang tadi Kyuhyun sebut. Ya.! Dia! Bossnya yang sedang mengkekang namdongsaeng-nya. Sungmin baru ingat siapa orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya sekarang bukanlah orang sembarangan, orang yang kini sedang mendekapnya erat adalah adik sepupu dari bossnya.!

'_haish..! pabbo.! Kenapa kau bisa lupa?! Kenapa juga kau baru mengingatnya?! Haah..~ bokongku ini masih sakit karena perbuatannya tiga hari yang lalu! Kenapa dia memintanya lagi?! Tapi jujur saja, aku menikmati permainan dan setiap sentuhannya. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin diadui oleh Kyuhyun karena tidak melanggani pelayan, setlah itu.? Pasti aku akan dipecat!'_ ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Menyesali karena baru ingat dari lupa mendadaknya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah adik sepupu dari bossnya

Kyuhyun yang merasa ucapannya tidak digubsir oleh Sungmin, merenggangkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil, manis, imut nan sexy Sungmin. Lalu merubah duduk Sungmin hingga Sungmin kini dipangku membelakangi Kyuhyun

"eh?" Sungmin tersadar dari acara berkutatnya pada pikirannya sendiri, baru menyadari posisi duduknya sekarang dan menengokan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun, ingin memprotes. Namun..

_Cup _

Bibir keduanya bertemu, ini juga karena usul pikiran Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun yang tau kalau Sungmin akan protes padanya, langsung mencondongkan kepalanya mendekatai pipi Sungmin hingga terjadilah ciuman ini

Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk memprotes, karena dia juga baru ingat konsekuensi apa yang akan diterimanya jika melawan Kyuhyun. Ya, ujung-ujungnya adalah bossnya

Keduanya saling memejamkan mata, saling memagut walau tetap yang memimpin si namja evil #plak!# Kyuhyun belum bermain kasar (?) dalam ciumannya ini, dia mencoba menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang sudah terpendam dalam lubuk hatinya pada Sungmin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu

Tidak tau kenapa, sepertinya Sungmin juga merasakan rasa cinta yang dimiliki Kyuhyun pada dirinya melewati pagutan lembut Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya, Sungmin juga memiliki rasa yang sama pada Kyuhyun. Tapi dia harus berpikir berulang-ulang kali, dia harus ingat siapa dirinya ini. Keadaan dan derajat yang dia yakin tidak akan dapat menyatukan Sungmin. Secara Sungmin sadari sendiri, kedua matanya mengeluarkan butiran cair yang author tau itu adalah air matanya sendiri. Dalam hatinya pun dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris memikirkan kenyataan itu

Kyuhyun terkejut saat pipi tirusnya merasakan sedikit basah, dia pun menarik bibirnya sehingga ciuman itu terhenti. Kyuhyun dibuat makin terkejut saat melihat mata Sungmin yang masih tertutup mengeluarkan cairan bening. Tangannya terjeulur mengusap air mata Sungmin

Sungmin yang merasa sentuhan diwajahnya, dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna saat dia mengetahui siapa yang tengah mengusap air matanya dan tengah menatapnya lembut. Dia juga baru menyadari kalau ciuman mereka sudah terlepas

Tidak mau dinilai bodoh dan aneh, Sungmin langsung menepis halus telapak tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengganti dengan tangannya mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri telah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Walau menurut author, itu adalah pemikiran yang iya-iya

Kyuhyun makin mengembangkan senyumannya ketika melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya manis itu. Tangannya mengangkat kepala Sungmin, hingga pandangan keduanya bertemu. Kyuhyun menatap dalam Sungmin

"waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun selembut mungkin. Sungmin yang risih ditatap oleh Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain

"a-ani, gwaenchana" jawab Sungmin lirih. Tersirat rasa kepedihan dari nada bicaranya

"baiklah, kalau begitu-" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Memutar tubuh Sungmin, agar duduk dipangkuannya dengan berhadapan. Senyuman lembutnya terganti dengan seringai evil miliknya sambil menatap tubuh indah Sungmin intens

"tunjukan kamar VIP yang bisa kita pakai" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa aura ke-evilan menguar dari Kyuhyun, dapat menghilangkan pikirannya tadi. Kepalanya kembali menunduk imut

"se-seperti kemarin, ah makssudku tiga hari yang lalu. Dilantai atas kamar nomor 3" jawabnya dengan tergagap

"baiklah kalau begitu.!-" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala-ala pengantin baru menikah, sambil memberi jeda diantara ucapannya

"kajja! 'Milik'ku sudah sangat merindukan hole sempit milikmu" Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan semburat merah dipipinya yang sangat ketara. Dia merasa senang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

Setelah berjalan melewati riuh piuh berpulu-puluh jiwa manusia dengan kesibukannya masing-masing, Kyuhyun dapat membawa Sungmin ke ruangan atau lebih tepatnya kamar VIP yang akan menjadi saksi bisu mereka saat keduanya sedang melakukan 'itu'

"eum.. Kyu, b-biarkan aku turun untuk membuka pintunya" Sungmin sedikit meronta minta dilepaskan dari gendongan Kyuhyun, sekaligus meminta izin agar ia dapat membuka pintunya

_Ceklek _

"kurasa tidak perlu Min, see. Sudah terbuka" belum juga Kyuhyun menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah membuka pintu tersebut dengan tangannya dengan sedikit kesusahan

Ya, memang setiap pintu di bar ini tidak dikunci. Karena kuncinya sudah berada didalam kamar, alias dibalik pintu tersebut. Jadi pelanggan yang ingin memadu kasih disalah satu kamar, dapat langsung memakainya namun tetap setelah memesan dan dengan seizin pemilik bar ini yang tidak lain adalah Donghae

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki ruangan yang tiga hari lalu sudah pernah ia booking tiga hari yang lalu. Tentu saja Kyuhyun juga Sungmin tidak ingin ada yang menyaksikan 'acara' mereka, Kyuhyun menutup sekaligus mengunci rapat pintu tersebut. Hingga terdengar bunyi

_Brug _

_Ceklek _

Anggap aja suara pintu ditutup terus dikunci -"

Setelah memastikan pintu itu sudah dikunci, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kasur king size yang memang sudah disediakan dari situ. Merebahkan tubuh berisi Sungmin dengan perlahan, menatap muka Sungmin yang sudah memerah semerah tomat. Kini keadaan mereka adalah Kyuhyun yang duduk dipinggir kasur menatap muka imut Sungmin dengan Sungmin yang tengah berbaring diatas kasur

Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi, Kyuhyun yang memang sudah horny sejak Sungmin baru datang langsung menyambar bibir plump Sungmin dengan sedikit ganas. Badannya bergerak merangkak menindih tubuh sexy Sungmin

Sungmin hanya pasrah dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup membiarkan Kyuhyun menjamahi tubuhnya. Lumatan-lumatan kasar mulai Kyuhyun berikan

"akh.!" Sungmin memekik saat bibir bawahnya digigit cukup kuat oleh Kyuhyun, tentu saja Sungmin mengerti. Ia pun membuka kedua belah bibirnya, membiarkan daging tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun menjelajahi isi rongga mulutnya. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah tertahan saat Kyuhyun membelai langit-langit rongga mulutnya, serta mengabsen apa saja yang terdapat dalam mulutnya

Tangan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah lihai dengan bebasnya membuka kancing kemeja putih polos yang Sungmin kenakan agar terlepas dari tubuh Sungmin. Dalam sekejap, kemeja tersebut sudah terjatuh dilantai. Tangannya mengelus dada berisi Sungmin, lalu terhenti ditonjolan pink kecoklatan. Memilinnya dengan kasar hingga sukses membuat lenguhan sexy Sungmin lolos

Setelah puas dengan bibir manis Sungmin, ciuman Kyuhyun mulai turun ke leher jenjang milik Sungmin. Membuat tanda kepemilikan yang jumlahnya mungkin tak terhingga disana, sedangkan Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa mendesah. Tangan Kyuhyun pun begitu, digunakannya tangan kanannya membuka kancing serta resleting celana Sungmin

Ciuman Kyuhyun makin turun hingga sekarang tengah membuat tanda kepemilikan disekitar dada Sungmin. Saat dirasa puas dengan hasil karyanya di dada Sungmin, bibir Kyuhyun langsung berpindah ke nipple Sungmin yang rupanya sudah mengeras. Mengulumnya, dan sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil pada putting susunya. Tangan kirinya tidak dibiarkan menganggur untuk memanjakan tubuh Sungmin, tangannya memilin nipple kanan Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memijat junior Sungmin

"eungh.. Kyuuh.." Sungmin makin menggelinjang saat tubuhnya diberi tiga kenikmatan sekaligus. Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Sungmin, sehingga mau tidak mau kulumannya pun terlepas. Matanya tengah menyorot makhluk yang ada dihadapannya kini, tertuju pada muka Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat sangatlah sexy

"mari kita mulai permainan intinya caghi..~" Kyuhyun berbisik didekat telinga Sungmin membuat Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berhenti memanjakan tubuh Sungmin, turun sebentar dari kasur untuk membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dan bingo! Terlihat dengan jelas oleh Sungmin 'milik' Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna, dengan sedikit cairan pre-cum diujungnya

Kyuhyun kembali merangkak keatas tubuh Sungmin, kembali menindih tubuh itu. Kedua tangannya bergerak kearah bagian bawah Sungmin

_Sret _

Dengan sekali tarikan, celana Sungmin lengkap dengan celana dalamnya dapat Kyuhyun tarik. Memperlihatkan junior Sungmin yang tidak lebih besar dari milik Kyuhyun, membelainya sebentar. Tubuh Sungmin yang bisa dikatakan sensitive itu, hanya dengan dielusnya juniornya saja hingga dapat mengeluarkan cairan putih nan kental yang tidak terlalu banyak

"aku tidak akan melakukan blow job maupun pemanasan caghi..~"

"eungh.. janganhh menggodakuuh Kyuuh.." lenguhan Sungmin kembali terdengar saat Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan juniornya yang sudah mengeras kedepan hole Sungmin

_Jleb _

"AKH!" Sungmin menjerit dengan kerasnya saat Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali dorongan, seiringan dengan orgasm Sungmin. Cairan sperma milik Sungmin keluar membasahi daerah sekitar bawahnya dan Kyuhyun

Alih-alih menghilangkan rasa nyeri di hole Sungmin , Kyuhyun menjilati sperma Sungmin hingga tak tersisa. Mulai dari sekitar perut, pangkal paha, sampai ke junior Sungmin. Pemikiran Kyuhyun berhasil, terbukti dari otot-otot pada hole Sungmin mulai merenggang pertanda baik untuk Kyuhyun untuk menggenjot juniornya

"aakkh.." Sungmin memekik saat merasakan hole-nya bergesekkan dengan junior Kyuhyun yang sedang Kyuhyun tarik hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja. Lalu memasukkannya lagi dengan sekali hentakan dan kembali membuat Sungmin menjerit keras

"relax caghi..~" bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, perlahan ia mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun. Badannya ia coba untuk se-relax mungkin hingga junior Kyuhyun bisa bergerak kembali

Erangan kesakitan Sungmin perlahan berganti dengan lenguhan dan desahan Sungmin untuk meminta lebih pada Kyuhyun. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, genjotannya mulai semakin liar dan kasar. Hingga dapat terdengar decitan yang dihasilkan oleh gerakan kasur yang mengikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun

"aah Kyuuh.. akuuh ingin eum.." lenguhan Sungmin tadi pertanda ia akan segera cum

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu segera mengubah posisi mereka hingga keadaan mereka sekarang adalah Sungmin yang menungging dengan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya masih menggenjot tubuh Sungmin kasar

"Kyuu akuuh eungh.."

"together babe ah ah ah.." tangan Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk segera cum dengan memijat juniornya kuat

Hingga tidak butuh lama, dengan beberapa kali genjotan kasa Kyuhyun samapai terdengar..

"akh! Kyuuh.."

_Crot _

"ukh.! Min"

_Crot _

Keduanya mendesah lega secara bergantian saat mereka sampai pada puncaknya

_Bruk _

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terjatuh karena lelah yang menerpa tubuh naked mereka dengan tentu saja Kyuhyun diatas Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang takut Sungmin tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya, mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berbaring di samping Sungmin. Lalu memutar tubuh Sungmin agar sejajar dengan tubuh jangkungnya. Mengecup kening Sungmin cukup lama, tersenyum lembut padanya

"saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya membelalakan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian dia teringat dengan pikirannya tadi yang sempat mengusiknya cukup lama. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin tengah dilanda dilema, mengangkat wajah Sungmin menatap dalam kedua bola mata kelam milik Sungmin seperti menyatakan bahwa ia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya

"jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi meyakinkan, lalu mengecup dan melumat bibir plump Sungmin dengan sangat lembut tidak ada tersirat nafsu sedikit pun hanya ciuman yang mencoba menyalurkan rasa cinta Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, kembali menatap lembut Sungmin

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit Kyuhyun maupun author artikan. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun mengerti dengan tatapan itu. Ada rasa keraguan dari dalam Sungmin

"tap-tapi.." Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kepalanya ditundukannya dalam, tidak berani menatap lebih lama mata Kyuhyun

"tapi apa Min? kau merasa kita tidak cocok dengan keadaan dan status social kita? Cih.! Persetan dengan itu semua Min, yang aku inginkan hanya bisa bersatu denganmu. Bersatu dalam arti 'kekasih dengan kekasih' bukan 'pelanggan dengan pemuas'" ucap Kyuhyun mantab. Kata-kata Kyuhyun kini berhasil memantapkan Sungmin, bahwa cinta itu tidak memandang yang namanya status social. Benar kalau orang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta, terbukti pada 'calon' pasangan ini

Sungmin yang mendengar itu, mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya teduh, mencari kebenaran dalam setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan

"so.. eottokhae?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"bagaimana apa?" Tanya Sungmin balik

"haish.. kau ini benar-benar. Bagaimana? Do you want to be mine?" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin cukup lama, lalu menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin

"eum.. nde, I do" jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk, mencoba menutupi semburat merah yang tercetak di kedua pipinya agar tidak dilihat Kyuhyun

"aigoo~ neomu kyeopta.." Sungmin langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah manis Sungmin hanya tersenyum senang sekaligus bahagia karena cintanya diterima Sungmin

Kalimat itu mengakhiri percakapan diantara keduanya. Memang karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan, akhirnya mereka pun terlelap dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked mereka yang sebelumnya Kyuhyun tarik agar mereka tidak kedinginan

.

End

.

.

Mian ne, kalo NC-annya kurang atau bisa dikatakan ga HOT. Salahkan lah mood saya yang kurang baik saat sedang membuat nih fict

Jeongmal gomawo buat :: **thepaendeo – Meyla Rahma – elen lee – pumpkins cholee – nurul. – 137 Line – Hyukkie'sJewels – kyumin forever – Lee Eun In – zahratus shyita – hae's twinnie - evil vs bunny - Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw - Diavolos**


End file.
